Who I am?
by Ayiw-KuN-88
Summary: Si te gusta el yaoi, NO TE METAS... Mihael y Mail no acaban juntos... ¿O si?... Pasen a descubrirlo...  "Solo quiero que seas tu, como eres en realidad, como el mundo debe verte... déjame ayudarte, amor"...
1. Chapter 1

**BIEN... hola, primero que nada...**

**Segundo, estoy nerviosa, esto es algo nuevo, no he visto creo, nada parecido a esto en ningún lado, por lo que me pareció original... repito, SI ERES FAN DE YAOI NO LO LEAS, te decepcionarás, por que Mihael y Mail no terminan juntos...o, tal vez si, ¿qué se yo?... Lo escribiré sobre la marcha...**

**Este Fic estará dedicado a mi y a las personas que me han apoyado, de FF y de mi vida fuera de la computadora...**

**Así que, éste, va dedicado a Rocío Villalba Travín, mi mejor amiga en todo el maldito mundo, el mi compañera de locuras y travesuras... gracias por todo, y aun que no lo lea, es necesario que este primer capítulo sea suyo...**

**Trataré de subir a cada semana un capítulo... pero veremos...**

**les dejo, ojalá que les guste y que lo lean...**

* * *

><p>Primer día...<p>

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo despertó con aquel primer rayo de sol filtrándose de entre las cortinas del cuarto, que fue a dar justo a su rostro.<p>

Algo molesto, trató de desperezarse, pero algo se removió cuando él, por accidente, golpeó con su codo, causando un susto bastante grande en el chico. Notó, entonces, la presencia de cierto rubio a su lado. Aquel primer sentimiento de sorpresa, jamás asistió, en su lugar aparecieron una sonrisa satisfecha y un leve rubor en su rostro, al recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en la cama del chico y por qué estaba tan ligero de ropas él mismo y por qué lo último que recuerda la noche anterior es al rubio.

Se inclinó y besó los cabellos del chico, que se revolvió y murmuró algo entre sueños, todas cosas sin sentido alguno. Ante eso, solo sonrió más plenamente y se levantó tratando de no despertar al otro. Se vistió de modo correcto y trató de salir del cuarto, cuando…

- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí? – escuchó a sus espaldas; giró, encontrándose con Mello ya a su lado, obviamente despierto, con una sonrisa cálida en su hermoso rostro.

- Te veías demasiado adorable durmiendo, no podía despertarte – dijo acariciando su rostro.

- Me desperté a penas… – comenzó a hablar con voz extraña, muy aguda y, al parecer, lo había notado, ya que su rostro reflejaba la mayor sorpresa. Dirigió sus ojos al reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la enorme cama de casi tres plazas y luego al calendario que colgaba de la puerta de su ropero, para salir corriendo del cuarto. Matt quedó quieto y, luego de recomponerse de todo ello, siguió los pasos del rubio.

- ¿Mello estás bien? – preguntó encontrándolo sentado de modo extraño en el suelo de la cocina con dos barras de chocolate entre sus labios – ¿Y si comes de a una? – sugirió viendo la urgencia del menor que negó con fuerza con la cabeza – como prefieras – dijo encendiendo la cafetera. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y observó a Mello, que con la mirada perdida devoraba aquellas pobres tablas de chocolate al mismo tiempo.

- Ducha – de pronto susurró poniéndose de pié, caminando a su cuarto. Matt entendió enseguida a qué se refería, siguiéndolo, pero antes que pueda entrar, cerró la puerta en sus narices.

- ¡Mello! – se quejó, no enojado.

- No – gritó detrás de la puerta y se entristeció ante aquel comentario; pero… ¿De qué le servía a Mello provocarlo, si luego no lo dejaría entrar a bañarse con él? Después de todo anoche había sido su primer noche para ambos ¿No quería repetirlo? Él, Matt, si quería, mucho.

Suspiró y fue hasta la cocina a servirse se café y a preparar algún submarino para cuando Mello saliese. Pero no alcanzó a llegar a su amado café, que la puerta del cuarto se abrió, cediendo el paso a un urgido rubio, bastante urgido.

- Matt, debo salir, vuelvo en diez minutos, préstame tus llaves – dijo veloz, deteniéndose al lado del pelirrojo, extendiendo la mano, esperando las llaves.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Salir? Voy contigo – dijo queriendo alistarse.

- No es necesario que lo hagas – dijo torciendo la boca, hacía eso cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

- Mello ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose al rubio, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazó, correspondiéndole el otro de modo automático.

- Necesito ir a una farmacia – dijo contra su pecho.

- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimé anoche? ¿Te sientes bien? – habló algo asustado, levantándole el rostro por el mentón, para verlo a los ojos, notando que había incomodidad en aquellas orbes azules – ¿No quieres que vaya yo? – preguntó preocupado.

- N-no, necesito ir yo – dijo firme, queriendo separarse, siendo sorprendido por el pelirrojo al sentir un tirón y que luego lo besaba.

Sus párpados cayeron y envolvió la cintura del otro, hundiendo sus labios en los ajenos. Matt lo llevó a la mesa del living y lo sentó allí, comenzando a colocarse sobre él. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, pero había cierta resistencia por parte del rubio.

- M-Matt – alcanzó a escuchar como un suspiro mientras devoraba su cuello con parsimonia – Ahora no, es urgente lo de la farmacia – dijo y Matt se separó a regañadientes de su piel.

- Okay, pero me lo debes – dijo algo enojado, pero no mucho. Tomó al rubio por la cintura para ayudarlo a bajar, notando que no se lo veía muy bien.

- Gracias Matty – dijo el chico envolviendo el cuello del hacker con sus brazos, pero no lo soltó luego de que éste lo ayudase; Matt sintió el peso total del rubio en sus brazos, no era mucho ni nada, pero era todo y eso no era algo normal.

- ¿Mello? – lo tomó de forma nupcial, notando que su rostro carecía de cualquier vestigio de sangre.

- Farmacia – contestó débil, cerrando los ojos.

- Dime qué necesitas, yo iré, Mell, no puedes salir así –dijo caminando al cuarto.

- Farmacia – repitió señalando la salida con dificultad – por favor – pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Matt vaciló, pero decidió tomar las llaves de su auto, sus dos abrigos y salir por la puerta cargando al rubio.

Depositó al menor en el asiento de copiloto, entregándole su abrigo, cerrando la puerta; mientras daba la vuelta para poder subir, se colocó él mismo el abrigo; abrió y de inmediato arrancó.

La farmacia más cercana, se encontraba a unos 10 minutos en auto, pero tardaron el doble, ya que Mello comenzó a hacer un berrinche por haber olvidado su chocolate. Matt debió pasar a comprar a medio camino.

Una vez en el lugar del estacionamiento, comenzó a ayudar al rubio a levantarse, pero éste se rehusó.

- Espérame en el auto – dijo saliendo solo.

- Ni de broma, no me separaré de ti – respondió parándolo al tomarlo del brazo.

- Matt, obedece – dijo firme, pero sonó más a un petitorio que a una orden. Matt miró al rubio, notando que el color aún no volvía a su rostro, pero que parecía encontrarse mejor.

- Okay, te esperaré aquí – dijo y el ojiazul le sonrió, para luego caminar hasta las puertas del local, que se abrieron, tragando su figura por completo al cerrarse.

Matt miró la puerta por un minuto, algo preocupado, pero luego sacó sus cigarros y, encendiendo uno, se apoyó en el capó del auto a esperar. '¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Mello? ¿Por qué no había querido que él fuese a comprarlo lo que sea que tuviese que comprar con tanta prisa? ¿Por qué se había desvanecido tan repentinamente?' pensaba; la verdad era que estaba actuando por demás extraño. Entre sus cavilaciones, terminó su cigarro; con un suspiro apagó y lanzó la colilla, para escuchar la puerta automática abrirse. Sus ojos volaron a ella y, hasta la última gota de su sangre hirvió.

Un castaño bastante, bastante alto y bastante buen mozo, de ojos marrones, sostenía al rubio por la cintura con una mano, ayudándolo. Mello era una masa gelatinosa, incapaz de mantenerse por si solo en pie, que rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con uno de sus finos brazos de modo débil, arrastrando los pies con pesadez.

El pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente, comiéndose con los ojos al "aprovechado".

- Gracias por tu ayuda, a partir de ahora me encargo yo – escupió despectivo; el castaño frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo se que eres su conocido y que puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Matt se sintió más ofendido que en toda su vida, aquel desconocido, le había desconfiado a Mello, como si él, Mail, fuese un extraño, y no aquel quién-sabe-cómo-se-llame, castaño. Fue entonces que Mello abrió sus ojos un poco, notando la tensión de la escena.

- Matty – susurró tendiéndole su brazo libre de modo casi imperceptible; Matt se acercó nuevamente, tratando de cargarlo, pero el castaño se lo impidió. Matt apretó la mandíbula, lanzando chispas por los ojos, tratando de no golpear en la cabezota al metido ese.

- Permíteme, por favor – siseó.

- Espera, ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó mirando al rubio, cosa que hizo dar un respingo a Matt, ya que sus rostros de hallaban a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Mello afirmó una sola vez con la cabeza.

- Es mi Matty – dijo con voz rasposa. El castaño puso una expresión asombrada, lo que dio al pelirrojo oportunidad de actuar.

- ¿Ves? – dijo arrebatándole el cuerpo de Mello, pero sin lastimar ni nada al rubio – Gracias – masculló secamente, dándose la vuelta, queriendo alejar a Mello lo más posible de ese pervertido.

- Espera, olvida su compra – gritó a su espalda el castaño, alcanzándolo. Matt se las ingenió para sostener con una sola mano al rubio, para recibir la no-pequeña bolsa con su mano libre.

- ¿Alcanzó a pagar? – preguntó.

- No, pero olvídalo, se ve débil – dijo dándose la vuelta, caminando la entrada del edificio.

Matt volvió sus pasos hasta el auto, donde dejó al rubio acostado en los asientos traseros, mientras él se metía en el de piloto y arrancaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste... y esperen a que suba el resto...<strong>

**Si quieren insultar y criticar las fanáticas de Yaoi, pueden hacerlo y dejar reviews también (mala escusa)...**

**Saben que las quiero, lectoras...**

**Ayiw**


	2. Confusión

**Bueno, holis a la persona que me lea y gracias a la que me envió el review...**

**Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, más que sigue en pie la frase: Si te gusta el Yaoi, no te mentas... pero nada nuevo...**

**Ah! Y unas palabras para Hikari Blossom: Está perfectamente mi resumen... La cosa es que... (diablos, quiero contarte, PERO NO LO HARÉ)... todo surge a su tiempo y a MI marcha... por favor sé paciente... XD... Y no pude evitar iniciarlo con un poquito de Yaoi, ya que soy una fan bastante pequeña del género...**

**A los que lean: BUENA SUERTE! (A los que no, no XD)...**

* * *

><p>Confusión...<p>

* * *

><p>Matt volvió sus pasos hasta el auto, donde dejó al rubio acostado en los asientos traseros, mientras él se metía en el de piloto y arrancaba.<p>

Llegó al departamento angustiado; Mello había levantado un poco de fiebre, y se la había pasado balbuceando cosas inentendibles durante el corto viaje. Con paso presuroso, llevó al rubio al cuarto, donde lo depositó en la cama con sutileza.

- ¿Mell? – llamó en su oído, el ojiazul mostró sus orbes levemente – ¿Quieres dormir? – preguntó acariciando el rostro pálido.

- ¿Me alcanzas… la bolsa… por favor? – pidió dificultosamente; el pelirrojo dejó la bolsa cerca de las manos del rubio – Agua – dijo en un suspiro. Matt se levantó y buscó en la cocina un vaso de agua fresca; cuando volvió, Mello no estaba en la cama. No alcanzó a desesperar, ya que notó la luz del baño encendida y su puerta cerrada. Se acercó y dio tres toques suaves.

- ¿Mello? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó pegando el oído a la puerta. Vio la manilla girar y luego al rubio completamente cambiado, con una remera grande negra, que era en realidad suya y un pantalón rojo de pijama.

- Lamento todo esto – dijo y se dejó ayudar por Matt para legar a la cama.

- Ten – ofreció el líquido.

- Gracias – susurró. '¿Desde cuándo es Mello tan educado?'. Vio como tomaba 2 pastillas de la mesa de noche y las metía en su boca, para masticar y poner cara de asco. Bebió en seguida el agua.

- ¿Qué acabas de tomar? – preguntó.

- Algo… para el dolor – contestó recostándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó haciéndole cucharita, sobre las sábanas.

- La pancita – dijo en un quejido; Matt llevó sus manos al abdomen del rubio, que se acurrucó gatunamente entre sus brazos. Solo le faltaba ronronear.

- ¿Matty? – preguntó luego de unos instantes.

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Por qué no estás jugando con tu PSP?...

- Por que estoy aquí contigo…

- ¿Por qué?...

- Por que te sientes mal…

- ¿Solo por qué me siento mal?...

- No; es por que quiero estar contigo…

- Pero… ¿No quieres jugar con tu aparatejo?...

- Ahora que lo haz mencionado, si, pero prefiero cuidarte…

- ¿Por qué?...

- …

- ¿Matt? Responde…

- Por que te quiero – confesó abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz entre los cabellos del otro.

- ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Qué por qué te quiero?

- A-ha…

- Por que eres el chico del que estoy enamorado desde que tengo memoria – respondió dando un corto beso en su cuello.

- ¿El chico del que estás enamorado?...

- M-hm – afirmó.

- Y… ¿Y si fuera otra cosa? – preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz.

- ¿Otra cosa?... Mell, eso no tiene sentido. Yo te quiero a ti, así tal cual como eres y siempre haz sido – respondió sin terminar de entenderlo del todo.

- Vete – escuchó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vete, déjame – dijo Mello apartando los brazos a su alrededor. Matt quedó quieto – déjame en paz – susurró con su vos reflejando pura frialdad y dolor.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó confundido.

- ERES UN IDIOTA – de pronto gritó Mello, asustando al pelirrojo – ¡Vete, que no te quiero cerca!

- P-pero, Mell…

- ¡NO! ¡Déjame! ¡Son todos iguales! – gritó tomando una almohada, golpeando al gamer con bastante fuerza, sin pausa.

- ¡E-espera… Mello… me… lastimas! – alcazaba a decir entre golpe y golpe – De… ¡De acuerdo, ME VOY! – gritó huyendo, tropezando con varias cosas en el camino.

- ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Eres un retrasado, idiota, enfermo, estúpido, tarado! – gritó lanzándole todo lo que tenía a mano: las almohadas, el reloj de la mesita de noche, la lámpara de cerámica, el vaso con agua, las cajas de pastillas, hasta su arma, que golpeó en la puerta a la altura de su rostro, justo cuando Matt la cerró para protegerse de los proyectiles.

Se sintió extraño, confundido, fuera de lugar. ¿Qué re-diablos le pasaba a Mello? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? Además, ¿No era que se sentía mal? ¿No era que estaba débil? No había golpeado como un enfermo. Se acarició la cabeza, bastante adolorido. Sin saber qué más hacer, que esperar, tomó su PSP y se tumbó en el sofá para comenzar otra (como la veinteava) partida ese juego. Debía ser paciente y esperar que Mello se calme, de seguro luego podría hablar civilizadamente con él.

Jugó por varias horas, ni un sonido provino de la habitación de Mello. Los nervios lo consumían lentamente, pero no se animaba a tocar la puerta, temía que aún continúe enojado y descargue su furia sobre él. Dejó en pausa el juego y miró hacia la puerta del chico, recordando la noche anterior.

_#Flash Back#_

Escuchó la puerta y levantó la vista de su PSP con prisa, preocupado; hacía más de dos horas que el rubio debería de haber llegado.

- ¿Mello?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó entrando a la pequeña pero elegante sala de estar.

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber.

- M-hm – afirmó dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto.

- Espera por favor – dijo poniéndose de pié, dejando al juego a un lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió, girando para verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Puedes decirme dónde estabas? – preguntó tímido.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – dijo brusco, evitando olímpicamente la pregunta del pelirrojo.

- Mello… yo –"estoy preocupado" – nada – dijo sin notar que el otro no había respondido su pregunta.

- No. Ahora me dices – dijo dando un paso al frente, dando a entender que él si quería su respuesta.

- N-no te preocupes, es una tontería mía – trató de evadir el contestar y la ira del rubio.

- Dime – ordenó.

- No…

- Habla – exigió.

- Mello…

- HABLA DE UNA VEZ – dijo acercándose intimidante, mirándolo con intensidad.

- Pero… – Matt vio como el rubio se acercó a él, podría jurar que modelando, deteniéndose a dos centímetros suyos. Levantó la cabeza de modo que sus rostros quedaron a menos de 5 milímetros. Lo miró, derritiendo cada célula de su cuerpo, evaporando cada gota de su auto control.

- Perro sarnoso, explícate ahora mism…

La orden del ojiazul, quedó en el aire, los labios de Matt impidieron que pueda seguir. Éste, atrapó ambos labios del otro, impidiendo que continúe su ataque verbal, abrazándolo por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos bruscamente. Sintió que Mello se rendía casi de inmediato y que lo tomaba firmemente del cuello, profundizando su beso, que subía poco a poco de nivel y que luego…

TOC-TOC-TOC

_#__End__ flash back#_

Volvió en si al sentir que llamaban a la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó poniéndose de pié, ya caminando a la entrada. Abrió, encontrándose con una figura blanca y encorvaba – River – saludó despectivo – ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada en particular, Jeevas, solo pasé a ver a Mello ¿Se puede? – preguntó queriendo avanzar dentro del departamento, siendo detenido por el pelirrojo.

- No te dejaré ver a Mello, no se siente bien – dijo cortante.

- Lamento contradecirte, informando que fue Mello quién me llamó para que viniera – respondió tranquilo.

- No te creo – dijo serio.

- Pues no me creas – susurró y sacó un móvil, marcó un número y esperó en altavoz.

- ¿Hola? – se escuchó una voz bien conocida por ambos.

- Mello, ya estoy aquí – habló Near.

- ¿En serio? Pasa, por favor – sonó bastante urgido.

- Matt no me deja pasar – acusó. Matt frunció el ceño.

- Mail, TE ORDEN QUE LO DEJES PASAR – sonó una voz sombría y Matt tuvo un escalofrío.

- ¿Me dejas ahora? – preguntó el albino moviéndose ágilmente, pasando al gamer, entrando al lugar.

- Espera aquí que ahora lo llamo – dijo queriendo que se vaya lo más pronto posible.

- No te preocupes, conozco el camino – dijo Nate dirigiendo sus pasos al cuarto del choco-adicto.

- ¿Haz venido antes aquí? – preguntó Matt con los ojos abiertos como platos y las pupilas diminutas.

- Claro que… – Near se percató, de pronto, de la mirada que le dedicaba el otro –…si – terminó con temor. ¿Desde cuándo Matt podía intimidar así con la mirada?

- ¿Y, puedo saber, que diantres viniste a hacer aquí? – preguntó acercándose lentamente, comenzando a sacar el arma que guardaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

- M-Matt… cálmate… te juro que solo hablamos… yo no _la_ toqué – dijo levantando las palmas, tratando de calmar al pelirrojo.

- ¿'_La'_ tocarse? – preguntó mal pensando lo dicho por el menor.

- No la toqué – repitió siendo apuntado por el otro.

- ¿Matt? – escuchó la voz de su Mello y salió del trance, dejando caer el arma.

- ¿Si, Mell? – preguntó con la más inocente sonrisa, y dirigiendo la más enamorada mirada al sorprendido rubio.

- Retrasado – bufó una vez compuesto por la escena que había presenciado, dirigió su mirada a Near – entra – ordenó y el de ojos grises lo siguió a prisa, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro del cuarto.

- M-Mello – susurró dolido el fumador. ¿Por qué Mello querías estar a solas con Near? ¿No había gritado entre sus brazos, la noche anterior, que lo amaba?

Con los ojos vidriosos, caminó hasta la puerta, queriendo marcharse de allí tal vez para siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten, por favor...<strong>

**Meteré a Near, mi detestable bolita de algodón dulce desteñida...**

**Y, pronto sabrán qué es lo que está pasando en serio... el Next chapter es bastante largo... y explicará el por qué de DEMASIADO...**

**Ayiw**


	3. Solo la verdad

**Este capítulo es importante, MUCHO... **

**Solo espero que sea de su agrado... Y que me envíen algún otro comentario... (hagan caso omiso a lo último! ^^U)**

**Hikari, gracias por tu comentario! Ya pasé por el tuyo y, está buenisimo! mi persona te manda saludos! XD**

**Bueno, es el tercero y creo que serán un par más...**

* * *

><p>Solo la verdad...<p>

* * *

><p>Con los ojos vidriosos, caminó hasta la puerta, queriendo marcharse de allí tal vez para siempre, cuando un grito llegó a sus oídos.<p>

- ¡NO! ¡No se dio cuenta!

La indiscutible voz de Mello lo obligó a volar hacia la puerta del choco-adicto. Pegó su oreja a la madera pero no logró escuchar nada. Recordó, entonces _aquella_ cámara en _aquel_ lugar. Casi se teletransporta a su computadora. La encendió y buscó las conexiones a las cámaras de seguridad que había instalado por mandato de Mello. Ni se molestó en chequear las otras, directamente fue a la última, aquella que necesitaba clave de seguridad para su acceso. Tecleó y esperó a que se active.

La imagen inundó la pantalla, junto con el sonido al ambiente, es decir, las voces de los dos jóvenes. Se dispuso, entonces, a escuchar y observar imagen del cuarto de Mello:

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Near incrédulo.

- Ya lo dije, no se dio cuenta – susurró con una voz _demasiado_ aguda para ser _suya_; Matt se extrañó bastante.

- Mello, ¿No haz comido chocolate? Me refiero a tu voz – dijo el albino sacando de entre sus ropas una caja negra y redonda a su alcance.

- Si, en lo que va del día, me he comido como quince, debe ser un ataque hormonal – comentó abriendo el paquete – Gracias, Near – agradeció sonriendo con bastante dulzura, una que Matt jamás había visto. Notó que Near se incomodaba, lo que lo incomodó a él.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste? – preguntó apartando la mirada, enrollándose un mechón de su blanco cabello.

- Por que... Near, ya no sé que hacer… – dijo comenzando a pucherear. Near se le acercó un poco –… estoy _desesperada_… – Matt abrió los ojos como platos y escuchó el resto como estando en una burbuja a diez mil años luz de allí –… ya no se que hacer para que _se de cuenta_… – dijo largando un pequeño sollozo –…he comprado revistas de adolescentes que dejo regadas por allí… El otro día estuve tres horas en una zapatería y lo único que dijo al salir fue: Tengo hambre… Hoy escuchó _mi voz_ y nada… ni se dio cuenta que me vino un _cólico post menstrual ni que compré tampones y pastillas para el dolor de ovarios en la farmacia _– lloró abalanzándose sobre el cuello del albino que _la_ abrazó con fuerza. Matt solo atinó a dejar caer su mandíbula, sin querer creer todo eso – _Estoy cansada de no ser yo misma, de usar fajas para mi busto_, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que duele? Estoy _harta_ de que me golpee jugando, ni siquiera se da cuenta de los moretones en mis brazos, ni de que mi fuerza no ha ido en aumento como la suya en estos tres años, ni que mi cuerpo _ha cambiado diferente al suyo_… ¿Cómo no se da cuenta que no tengo bulto? – dijo entre hipos.

- Mello, siendo Matt la persona a la que te refieres, no se dará cuenta de lo último hasta que no tengan una intimidad – explicó acariciando los cabellos dorados.

- Near, anoche lo hicimos – dijo muy agudo; el chico abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿No se dio cuenta? – preguntó entre anonadado e incrédulo.

- ¡NO! – gimió, _angustiada_.

- Bueno, ya está, tranquila, ya pasó – dijo tratando de _calmarla_.

- Es que… des-pués… me dijo… que y-yo era el "chico" del que estaba enamorado y descartó la posibilidad de que sea otra cosa… como una _chica_ – lloró amargamente.

- Ya está Mello, trata de calmarte – dijo algo angustiado el albino.

- Es que… yo lo amo… pero es como si él amase a otra persona, y no a mí – casi gritaba en voz alta, dolida, con espasmos moviendo sus hombros.

- Cálmate, Mello, me estás angustiando a mi – bromeó o intentó hacerlo.

- Es que… ya no se que hacer… me quiero morir – dijo agonizante.

- No digas eso – le reprochó el mayor.

- Near… eso es lo que quiero en este momento – susurró algo sosegada.

- Pero… ¿Haz intentado hablar con él? ¿Decírselo de frente? – preguntó haciendo que Mello levante su cabeza con brusquedad, mirándolo.

- No, y jamás lo haré. Lo pensé durante un tiempo, pero esa idea quedó descartada cuando entregó su cariño a Mihael y no a mi – dijo separándose del chico, que _la_ miró algo compresivo, antes de poner una mueca que podía pasar por molesta.

- La verdad es que Matt sigue siendo el idiota de siempre – comentó.

- Pero es el idiota que amo y que amaré siempre – confesó posándose frente a la ventana, mirando por ella con gesto perdido. Los minutos pasaron, haciendo que solo el albino se sobresalte al escuchar un celular sonar. Se acercó a _ella_ y _la_ abrazó por la espalda.

- Debo irme, _bonita_ – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó sin ánimos.

- Me encanta tu entusiasmo – ironizó. Mello rió con una voz aguda, que le erizó la piel a cierto pelirrojo.

- Nos vemos, Near – dijo dándose vuelta, depositando un corto y dulce beso en una de las mejillas níveas del chico.

- Cualquier cosa, avísame, estaré aquí lo más pronto posible – se ofreció.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, y gracias por las hojitas de choco y menta… y por lo de anoche – dijo acompañando al chico a la puerta del cuarto.

- De nada, me alegra que hayas acudido a mi – sonrió – y… ¿cuándo irás a visitarme? A veces y aun que no parezca me siento aburrido – comentó, tratando de buscar otro tema.

- Uno de estos días pasaré por allí – prometió.

- Y, Mello, no te preocupes, que todo se solucionará en su debido tiempo – dijo. Mello afirmó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

- Bye – se despidió y, luego de dejar salir al albino la cerró de inmediato.

Near miró a su alrededor, y no vio a nadie, por lo que caminó por el no tan pequeño departamento buscando a cierto pelirrojo; necesitaba decirle algo, aun que sea. Lo encontró en su cuarto, que también era sala de computación, frente a su ordenador apagado con expresión impresionada.

- Matt, casi me voy, pero necesito decirte algo antes – dijo serio, pero el otro no modificó en lo más mínimo su posición, seguía con la mirada perdida – ¿Matt? – preguntó chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos; Matt dirigió sus ojos verdes a los grises del otro y reaccionó, tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza.

- ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – vociferó sacudiéndolo con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué… dices… M-Matt? – apenas alcanzó a decir el albino.

- Soy un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido – se dijo, pero mirando a los ojos al otro.

- Eso ya lo sé – afirmó el de blanco, haciendo a un lado el repentino agarre de Mail.

- Pero… es imposible – susurró pasando su mano por sus cabello, con cara consternada.

- ¿Qué es imposible? – preguntó confundido el otro.

- No te hagas el inocente, sabes bien de lo que hablo – siseó mirándolo con bastante reproche.

- … – la cara de Near le confirmó su afirmación.

- Necesito que me digas desde cuándo lo sabes, para saber más o menos la magnitud de la disculpa que le debo – dijo tomando su caja de cigarros de la mesa, con las manos temblorosas.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó bastante sorprendido.

- Eso no importa, mi necesidad de conocimiento es mucho más importante que la tuya – dijo tajante – Ahora, habla – ordenó sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla, llevándolo a sus labios.

- No te diré lo que se –dijo y Matt lo miró diez veces peor que cuando había entrado al departamento, lo que lo congeló de inmediato.

- Te conviene bastante responder – dijo sacando el arma, apuntándolo directamente a su cabeza. Near tragó grueso y suspiró, calmándose, Matt no llegaría tan lejos por Mello ¿Verdad?

- Lo comencé a dudar a los 11, cuando noté que se duchaba por las noches en las duchas de niñas, y lo confirmé a los 13, cuando Roger _la _castigó sin chocolate por una semana y su voz se afinó, por lo que no quiso hablar con nadie – dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Lo recuerdo, pensé que se había enojado conmigo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, recordando.

- Bueno, _la_ hice enojar y me gritó, por eso lo noté; fue la corroboración perfecta, sino, la verdad que todo hubiera quedado en simples posibles deducciones – explicó más tranquilo, enrollando un mechó de su pelo blanco.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el chocolate con su voz? – preguntó dirigiendo el encendedor al cigarro de sus labios.

- Es _alérgica_ al chocolate – Matt enarcó una ceja, en señal de que no le creía – es cierto, lo que hace es inflamarle la laringe, por eso su voz sale grave; y por eso igual siempre está comiendo chocolate, para que no cambie su gravedad 'característica' – informó.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

- Cuando lo descubrí, se lo hice saber y, a partir de ese momento, nos hicimos amigos, siempre charlábamos_, ella tratando de ser la niña que en realidad era_ y yo como yo; la verdad esta fue la primera vez en que hablamos y no tenía la voz grave, fue extraño – comentó. Observó a Matt dar una profunda calada al pucho y luego exhalar cerrando los ojos. Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué te agradeció por… "anoche"? – preguntó bajando el arma lentamente, con voz sumamente dolida.

- Entonces nos espiaste – afirmó el albino. Matt solo lo miró fijo para dar la afirmación – Bueno, ¿_La notaste extraña_ anoche? – preguntó, queriendo ver si lo había notado o no.

- Llegó tarde, dos horas siete minutos tarde – puntualizó el fumador sin esfuerzo por recordar, cosa que sorprendió al otro – y, en ese momento, lo noté tenso…

- … _tensa_…

- … y bastante _urgida_ por quedar _sola_ – concluyó. Near se dio cuenta que Matt estaba más observador que cuando eran niños.

- Anoche hubo una emboscada en la guarida de la mafia de Mello – Matt abrió los ojos como platos – A Mello _la_ capturaron, escapó y _la_ estaban persiguiendo, ya que buscaban a la cabeza de aquella unidad, a Mello. Me llamó cuando entró en un centro comercial y logró camuflarse entre la multitud, para que _la_ vaya a buscar – el pelirrojo sintió más dolor al escuchar que Mello había acudido a Near pidiendo auxilio y no a él – Matt – lo llamó el otro – cuando le pregunté por qué no te había llamado a ti, respondió que no te quería poner en riesgo, que a mi me protegía y ocultaba la SPK, pero a ti solo _ella_ te protegía – dijo sin saber por qué. Matt no se inmutó a sus ojos, por lo que continuó – _La_ fui a buscar y _la _traje hasta aquí – finalizó.

- Soy el mayor idiota que existe – dijo por fin, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- No necesitas decirlo, lo tengo más que claro – siseó.

- No necesitas remarcarlo, suficiente tengo ya con mi propia autoflagelación mental – dijo despectivo.

- ¿En serio jamás lo dudaste? ¿O sospechaste? – preguntó.

- No, él… _ella _fue de quién me enamoré desde que vi en lo profundo de sus ojos – confesó con la vista perdida.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Ya viste como _la_ dejaste – quiso saber.

- No lo se – susurró – Near, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – casi suplicó, mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos vidriosos.

- Si en serio quieres solucionar esto habla con ella – dijo sabiendo que Matt jamás había sido tan valiente como para ir de frente con Mello – solo eso – dijo y su voz se mezcló con la música del celular – debo irme – dijo y sin más caminó hasta desaparecer de la vista de Matt, que escuchó la puerta principal y luego nada de nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su gusto y que entiendan qué es lo que pasa, SI MELLO ES MEMA Y SIEMPRE HABÍA QUERIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ; ASÍQ UE AHORA M¡LO ESTOY SUBIENDO LES GUSTE O NO!<strong>

**Les amo, lectores!**

**Ayiw... **


	4. En mi mente, en la tuya

**Buenas!**

**Lamento haber tardado en subir este capi, pero he estado ocupadita... ^^U**

**Hikari: aquí se comienza a definir lo que continuará... ojalá te guste! XD**

**Me inspiré, para escribirlo, en la canción de Brian Adams: Please Forgive Me... AMO esta canción, y ler dejo un enlace para que la escuchen por el you tube... para la persona que tengo tiempo...**

**.com/watch?v=7x8wPt8xarE&ob=av3e**

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo...**

* * *

><p>En mi mente, en la tuya...<p>

* * *

><p>Matt's POV<p>

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Mi mejor amigo, resultó ser la persona de la que estoy enamorada, que finalmente resultó ser una chica. ¡Una chica! Nunca, ni en un millón de años habría sospechado algo como… Esperen… ahora que lo pienso bien… recuerdo que a los 12 encontré una faja entre mi ropa y al preguntarle se avergonzó, me la quitó y dijo que de seguro era de una molesta niña. Near tenía razón, no se bañaba o no era vista cuando lo hacía, ya que su pelo jamás dejó de brillar y estar perfecto. Recuerdo también, que a los 11, cuando pasamos por fuera de una tienda de vestidos de novia, se quedó mirando la vidriera. Recuerdo que desde siempre detestaba que la miren fijo y que… una vez al mes dejaba de hablarme a mí y a todo el mundo, desaparecía por varios días…

Diablos, esto no me puede estar pasando, ya que si lo pienso bien… SI DABA INDICIOS DE SER CHICA…

Maldición, no puede ser… pero anoche… anoche… fue todo magníficamente perfecto… cada beso… cada caricia… cada roce… cada suspiro… cada gemido… fue celestialmente perfecto… diantres, debería decir… perfecta… maldición, eso significa, que dejó que lo hagamos a mi modo, solo para satisfacerme. Hizo todo aquello que pensé haría un hombre en una relación íntima; pero, tal vez es lo mismo para ellas que para nosotros… ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! Claro que no es lo mismo; ellas sienten placer de modo diferente; no creo que haya sido lo mismo para ella que para mi. Soy un imbécil, debería haber sido diferente, debería haber sido 'especial' para los dos.

Me puse de pié, ya que sin notarlo me había apoyado en el escritorio de mi cuarto, y caminé hasta su puerta. Suspiré, debía disculparme, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero DEBÍA hacerlo, pronto. Volví a suspirar y toqué. La espera se me hizo eterna, todos y cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo estaban al borde del colapso, pero debía encarar lo que sea que fuese a reaccionar en Mello; los segundos transcurrieron y ningún sonido llegó a mis oídos.

"Tal vez está enojada, tal vez deba venir más tarde, tal vez…" Un golpe llenó el vacío y me sacó de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome abrir la puerta sin pensarlo, entrando con tres enormes zancadas. El lugar estaba vacío, vacío y naranja, ya que el día estaba muriendo, asesinado por el tiempo, que dejaba escapar aquella luz naranja como el último suspiro de su víctima antes de que fallezca del todo. Mis ojos volaron hasta la puerta del baño, desesperados, notando que estaba entreabierta. Me acerqué y dí dos toques cortos.

- ¿Mello? ¿Estás allí? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté angustiado, el anterior golpe me daba mala espina.

- V-vete – escuché en un hipo y lentamente abrí la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue su espejo roto y todos sus cristales regados por el suelo, para notar después una figura al fondo del cuartito. Estaba hecha una bola donde no llegaban los restos de vidrio; su cuerpo temblaba a causa del constante llanto y su cabello caía sobre la cara, impidiéndome verle el rostro. Parecía la escena e una horrenda película de drama, solo faltaba que ella estuviese lastimada, drogada, borracha… y paré mi mente en seco, son querer imaginarla en ninguno de esos modos.

Comencé a acercarme vacilante, ya que si estaba enojada y armada, estaba yo en un problema. Mis ojos no se separaron de ella mientras me acercaba aquella pequeña distancia que nos separaba.

Al llegar a su lado, me incliné y la tomé en brazos, de forma nupcial, fácilmente. Mis ojos, sin que yo se los mande, volaron a su busto, notando que no llevaba falda alguna o nada que oculte sus atributos, que no eran muy pequeños que digamos y… en ese momento y con ese pensamiento me confirmé a mi mismo que era un pervertido de primera. Levanté la vista y noté que se tensó, comenzando a forcejear para que la suelte, pero ejercía la mínima fuerza, por lo que me fue sencillo retenerla.

Logré salir del baño, pero no pude avanzar mucho. Me golpeó un punto sensible en un brazo, causándome dolor, haciendo que suelte sus piernas. Tomé con mayor fuerza sus hombros, evitando que caiga al suelo. Apoyó la punta de los pies en la alfombra e intentó nuevamente zafarse de mi agarre. Me golpeaba con fuerza, pero no era mucha, sabía que en el fondo no quería lastimarme en serio, ya que si hubiese querido, ya me tendría o inconsciente o directamente muerto. Sin querer herirla de ningún modo y sin saber qué más hacer, la tomé de la cintura con algo de fuerza y con mi mano libre tomé su nuca, para besarla posesivamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Me percaté en seguida que no me respondía. Se separó de mí y depositó una fuerte y certera cachetada en mi mejilla izquierda; había dolido el golpe, pero no tenía comparación al dolor en mi corazón de ser rechazado. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mirando los suyos, perdiéndome de inmediato en la inmensidad de aquellos océanos helados, tan impetuosos. "Matt, en definitiva, eres un genio, debes pensar, pensar y luego actuar… ¿Qué diablos hago?" Me pregunté y volví a ocultar mis orbes tras mis párpados.

Mello's POV.

Me miró y volví a quedar hipnotizada con sus ojos. Maldita sea, dolía demasiado rechazarlo, pero no podía seguir permitiéndome sufrir dejando que ame a Mihael Keehl. Las lágrimas no tardaron en reaparecer, rodando por mi rostro como esta tarde y muchas otras, sufriendo por él. Solo quería morir allí mismo: Matt no me amaba. De pronto cerró los ojos ¿Qué estarías pensando? ¿Qué soy el chico más demente que has conocido? De seguro. Quedó quieto, permitiéndole los últimos rayos de sol jugar con su masculino y atractivo rostro.

Yo, solo podía seguir sufriendo al ver al chico que más amaba con aquella expresión sufrida en su rostro. ¿Por qué sufres? De pronto, levantó sus párpados con rapidez, mostrándome aquellas esmeraldas más puras y cristalinas que las más hermosas aguas cristalinas, rebosantes de determinación.

_"Still feels like our first night together._

_Feels like the first kiss, it's getting' better baby._

_No one can better this..._

_Still holding' on, you're still the one._

_First time our eyes met, same feeling' I get._

_Only feels much stronger, wanna love ya longerYou still turn the fire on..."_

Comenzó a cantar aquella canción que, cuando éramos aún niños pequeños, comenté que me gustaba. Sus ojos fueron suplicantes, rogaban un perdón que yo no entendía.

_"So if you're feeling' lonely don't._

_You're the only one I ever want._

_I only wanna make it good._

_So if I love ya a little more than I should..."_

Su voz delineaba de tal modo la melodía y reflejaba tantos sentimientos, que solo podía ser capaz de escucharlo a él.

_"Please forgive me, I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving' you._

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through._

_Please forgive me, if I need ya like I do._

_Please believe me every word I say is true._

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving' you…"_

Cada palabra, no solo la cantaba con su voz, la gritaba con su corazón y alma. Quería que lo disculpa, por qué, no se, pero solo eso podía leer en sus ojos, por favor, perdóname…

_"Still feels like our best times are together._

_Still feels like touch, still getting' closer baby._

_Can't get close enough?Still holding' on, still number one._

_I remember the smell of your skin._

_I remember everything._

_I remember all your moves._

_I remember you, yeah!._

_I remember the nights ya know I still do..."_

Continuó cantando; todo lo que podía pensar era: ¡Maldición, deja de disculparte! Ya que su voz me hechizaba peor que sus ojos o su piel. No podía negar que lo amaba con cada patética partícula de mi ser, pero el no me amaba a mi…

_"One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love._

_And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong._

_With every word and every breath I'm praying'._

_That's why I'm saying'..."_

Si seguía cantando me daría un ataque, por lo que me acerque un paso y detuve sus labios con mi dedo índice, impidiendo que continúe.

- Matt - dije, pero había algo raro. "Diablos, mi voz" pensé al reconocer la agudeza de ésta. Tenía a Matt mirándome, esperando, por lo que debía continuar; "Ya qué" me dije al fin - Basta, yo... necesito pensar un poco las cosas... - diablos, aquello se me estaba complicando, mi voz no quería salir del modo correcto, solo había llanto en mis pulmones y, más que querer, necesitaba hablar - necesito un respiro... dame tiempo para decidir si en verdad yo te...

Mi voz finalmente se cortó con el llanto, por lo que no pude continuar. '...¿para decidir si lo amas?... ¿Era eso lo que dirías?... No te engañes a ti misma... e intenta ver aquello por lo que se disculpa' dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, por lo que dirigí mis ojos desbordantes de lágrimas a los suyos, esta vez, suplicando una respuesta...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que guste y... nos vemos, estoy apurada! XD<strong>

**Ayiw... **


	5. Volver a empezar

**Hello!**

**Tengo otro capi.. la verdad... es medio extraño... y algo... medio indevido para cierto público... pero no me importa XD**

**Espero que les guste y... este capítulo va dedicado a Hikari... Ella me leyó en primer lugar y siempre me comenta, este es para ti X3...**

**Los anteriores, no escribí sus nombres por que las personas a las que los dediqué ya saben quienes son, los veo todos los dáys de mi vida y se los hice saber... XD**

**Bueno, aquí los dejo con este capi nuevo, espero en serio que les guste, aun que esté raro ._.**

* * *

><p>Volver a empezar...<p>

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes se miraron por tiempo indefinido, analizándose, tratando de descubrir los secretos ocultos en los ojos del otro.<p>

De pronto, Matt se colocó de rodillas, extrañando a la rubia.

- Mello, perdóname, por favor – dijo con voz opaca – He sido un cretino, un idiota, el retrasado más grande que existe… pero tú… haz sido _perfecta_ – dijo con voz algo aguada; ella abrió los ojos como platos – haz sido comprensiva, haz sido una verdadera _dama – _dijo mirándola con un poderoso fulgor – Sé que no merezco que me hables en este momento, sé que no soy digno de pedirte esto… pero, perdóname, por favor – agachó el rostro sintiéndose un asco de persona, de amigo, de pareja – Mello, no soy nada sin ti… eres siempre quién ocupa mis pensamientos, quien vive en mi mente, con quien sueño cada noche, por quien me levanto en las mañanas y existo día tras día; eres la razón por la que no me quejo por ir a trabajar, por qué sé que al regresar me estarás esperando, por que siento una bienvenida cada vez que vuelvo, aun que no digas nada, yo lo siento – agregó mirándola; quedó en silencio algunos segundos antes de suspirar –… Mello, te amo – dijo con voz firme; la rubia dejó de respirar por un segundo, pero luego, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, soltó un sollozo. Matt se puso en alerta, levantándose.

- Mell… ¿Qué pasa? Dime por qué lloras – preguntó y pidió angustiado, abrazándola.

- Por que eres un idiota – dijo en un hipo antes de levantar las manos, tomar al pelirrojo por la nuca y estampar sus labios.

Sus bocas se movían al mismo apasionado ritmo, explorándose con esmero, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una infinita y celestial danza, haciendo que sus cuerpos tiemblen, queriendo que aquello jamás termine.

Matt tomó de forma nupcial a Mello, caminando con algo de prisa a la cama; con suma delicadeza, la acostó, posicionándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

- Te amo… te amo – susurraba el chico una y otra vez, cada vez que podía entre beso y beso. No podía dejar de recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos, explorándolo con la delicadeza que sabía debía tener para con una dama.

Mello solo pudo dejarse hacer ante las caricias del chico, sintiéndose verdaderamente amada por _primera vez_. De pronto Matt separó sus bocas con suavidad y la miró a los ojos, hiptonizantemente.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó del modo más respetuoso que pudo, levantando levemente la enorme remera que cubría su cuerpo, aprovechando para tocar la suavidad de la cintura de la chica, que se sonrojó bastante, pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

- Hazlo – susurró levantando los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Notó como Matt la miraba, con una expresión de fascinación y excitación en el rostro, haciéndola ruborizar aún más. El pelirrojo se quitó su propia camiseta a rayas, abrazándola de inmediato, sintiendo la calidez de la chica bajo su cuerpo, volviendo a besarla con una intensidad agobiante.

Entre roces, caricias y besos, ni se dieron cuanta cuando sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente desnudos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, tocándose, sintiéndose, amándose…

0-0-0

Matt despertó temprano, aún con la leve sensación de placer en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el ser más perfecto que sus ojos jamás habían visto: Mello. La chica dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba con el ritmo de su respiración.

Observó con detalle cada rasgo de su rostro: Sus ojos, en ese momento cerrados; sus pestañas, largas curvas y tupidas; su nariz, tan fina y respingada; sus pómulos, marcados nítida y delicadamente; su barbilla, tan pequeña y angulosa; sus labios… diablos, esos labios… finos pero carnosos al mismo tiempo… rojos y medio hinchados… perfectos… deseables. Todo eso sin contar su piel, tan blanca, suave, sin manchas ni lunares, salvo por unas pocas y casi invisibles pecas sobre su nariz, que solo pudo notar en ese momento, al encontrarse tan cerca.

De modo inconsciente, sonrió al recordar que la noche anterior la había hecho suya, _suya en serio_, pero borró la mueca al recordar su ineptitud en los últimos… once años, la totalidad de años que conocía a Mello.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que Mello, su mejor y único amigo y la persona que más amaba, era MUJER? M-U-J-E-R.

Al menos, ahora, no lo llamarían marica al besar a su pareja en público y… sacudió su cabeza, reprochándose por ese pensamiento egoísta, causando que Mello mueva un poco los hombros, comenzando a despertar; aprovechó para, de la forma más delicada que pudo, deslizar el delgado cuerpo de la chica a un costado, arropándola en seguida, para que no sienta frío, ya que no había prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo y no deseaba que despierte, se veía… demasiado hermosa durmiendo.

La observó y, un sentimiento en su pecho, le hizo tomar una determinación, haría lo que sea por que Mello confíe en él, lo que sea, pero volvería a tener su confianza, siendo chica. Se vistió y, antes de salir, la observó una vez más. Suspiró, sintiendo su determinación aumentar. Al salir, tomó su billetera y se colocó su campera de cuero beige. Estaba por abandonar el departamento, cuando sintió que debía dejar algo ¿Una nota, tal vez? Si, eso: una notita.

De la mesa, tomó un post-it y escribió en él; caminó hasta la alacena de chocolate y la pegó dentro, para que a penas sea abierta, fuese leída, la notita. Satisfecho, salió por la puerta principal.

0-0-0

La ojiazul, despertó al sentir algo de frío; se revolvió en la cama y quiso seguir durmiendo, cuando un repentino recuerdo la asaltó. Se sentó de golpe, notando cierta ausencia.

- ¿Matt? – llamó; el silencio fue su respuesta. Extrañada, tomó su ropa interior, su remera gigante y, vistiéndose precariamente, salió del cuarto.

Caminó por el frío piso hasta la cocina, buscando al ojiverde; al no encontrarlo allí, fue hasta su cuarto, que, por la cantidad de tecnología que acogía, era también sala de computación; pero tampoco lo halló en aquel sitio. Algo triste, fue a la cocina de nuevo. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido y la había dejado? Hizo un puchero y encendió la cafetera, sin querer creer que Matt le haría algo así. Trató de calmarse y buscó chocolate, ya que le ayudaba a controlarse, pero, al abrir la puerta encontró una notita:

"_Voy por chocolate. Te amo"_

Tomó el papelito entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Había todo sido una estúpida jugada de su mente.

Se le ocurrió, entonces, prepararle desayuno. Buscó en la heladera huevos, un poco de tocino, miel, lecho manteca y una fuente con fresas. Buscó con otros ingredientes y, mirando la notita, puso manos a la obra.

0-0-0

Matt salió del ascensor y caminó con prisa; se había retrasado en el supermercado por dejar a una anciana antes que él en la fila para pagar, que pagó los $12,50 del café instantáneo que llevaba con monedas pequeñas.

Abrió la puerta y un delicioso olor llegó a su nariz. Se quitó el abrigo, y caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta la cocina con sus compras, encontrándose con una muy sensual Mello cocinando hot-cakes. Se veía tiernísimamente violable de ese modo; quiso correr hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla, pero las piernas no le respondieron; el solo hecho de verla lo derretía. Debió apoyarse en el marco de la entraba de la cocina para no caer, escondiendo 'eso' detrás suyo.

Mello, bastante concentrada en su labor, no notó al pelirrojo de primera, por lo que, al verlo, dio un pequeño brinco asustada.

- Matt – escapó de sus labios y agachó el rostro, avergonzada de ser encontrada cocinando. Él rió quedamente.

- Ven aquí, por favor – pidió tendiéndole su mano libre.

La chica se puso nerviosa, pero avanzó hacia él lentamente. Cuando le faltaban unos cincuenta centímetros para alcanzarlo, Matt movió su brazo, dejando a la vista, justo en frente de la chica un ENORME ramo de rosas negras, con una pequeña tarjeta blanca a un costado, con las palabras "Te amo" impresas a pulso y tinta negra.

Mello agachó el rostro, impidiendo que el pelirrojo la viese a los ojos, y tomó las flores, dejándolas sobre la mesada a su derecha, apoyándose levemente allí, quedándose quieta.

Matt la miró algo triste, esperaba algo más, alguna reacción como un grito, un ataque histérico, una huída, un reproche, un insulto, un golpe, pero jamás había imaginado eso. Él mismo agachó el rostro, queriendo marcharse, cuando algo se abalanzó sobre él.

No supo cómo diantres había hecho para evitar que ambos caigan al suelo por el impulso de la ojiazul, ahora colgada de su cuerpo, pero lo logró. Sintió que lo abrazaba del cuello y que envolvía con sus estilizadas piernas su cintura. Sus ojos brillaban como demasiadas pocas veces había visto.

- Gracias, Cachorro – dijo con voz temblorosa, pero aguda y dulce. Abrazó a gusto la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- De nada, amor – respondió y la besó bastante intensamente. Se separaron por obra de la rubia, que hizo un además con la cabeza hacia la cocina a gas.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Acaso me cocinaste? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- ¿No quieres? Puedo comer perfectamente todo yo sola – dijo, avergonzada, soltándose del pelirrojo, caminando a la mesa. Matt la alcanzó antes de que logre llegar a su objetivo y besó su cuello con algo de lentitud.

- Claro que quiero, y si tú cocinaste, que es lo obvio, a que está delicioso – apostó y llegó un leve olor a quemado a su nariz, pero le restó importancia. Continuó con su labor: agitar la respiración de la chica sexi que abrazaba, pero no pudo terminarla.

- Matt, se está quemando el hot-cake – dijo alejándose a duras penas de la boca del gamer, caminando para apagar el gas – diablos – dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para mover el humito que salía del pedazo de masa negra – por suerte era el último – dijo llevando el sartén quemado al lavaplatos.

Matt la miró por unos segundos, pero algo más llamó su atención: el espléndido desayuno que había sobre la mesa. Eran huevos con tocino, tostadas con mantequilla, hot-cakes con miel, una taza de café negro y un batido de fresas.

- Mell ¿En serio preparaste todo esto tu sola? – preguntó llamando la atención de la rubia.

- Yo… si ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Quería saber… ¿Y desde cuándo sabes cocinar? – comenzó la charla al tiempo que ambos se sentaban a comer.

- Bastante, leí varios libros y, los días que no nos veíamos o que te tardabas en el trabajo, practicaba, para ver qué me salía bien y qué no – dijo sirviéndose un par de panqueques.

- Hm… Mello… Está buenísimo – felicitó probando los huevos y tocino con las tostadas y el café – hacía demasiado que no comía algo así de rico – comentó.

- Eso es por que o no comes o comes pura comida chatarra – le regañó entre dos bocados.

- Pero… ¿Ahora me cocinarás todas las mañanas? – preguntó ilusionado.

- No te alegres, que sigo siendo yo – le advirtió; Matt se entristeció, en serio se había ilusionado – Aun que… una cena de vez en cuando, no estaría mal – dijo sin querer hacer sentir mal a Matt.

- ¡SI! – festejó marchando quedamente en el lugar al tiempo que se servía unos cuantos (muchos) hot-cakes y probaba el licuado.

Continuaron y terminaron en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando, sonriendo con cariño y de vez en cuando quedándose en los ojos del otro de modo inconsciente. Matt, una vez satisfecho, trató de llegar a su PSP; Mello lo notó y lo alcanzó antes de que lo agarre, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Matty – dijo con voz seductora – ¿Dónde pensabas ir? – preguntó depositando suaves besos en el cuello del chico, al menos la parte que alcanzaba.

- Yo… iba a buscar mi PSP – dijo con voz notoriamente afectada.

- ¿Matt? – susurró paseando de modo sugestivo sus manos entre los cabellos del pelirrojo.

- ¿Hm? – preguntó bastante afectado por los mimos de la ojiazul, pero ese placer duró poco; sintió que casi le arrancaba el cuero cabelludo al tirarlo con tanta fuerza. Gritó y acompañó el tirón de la rubia, intentando que el dolor disminuya, tirando la cabeza y la espalda hacia atrás suyo.

- Yo cocino, tú limpias – susurró y lo soltó, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de espaldas al suelo. Matt, desde allí, la vio caminar sensualmente, alejándose de él. Se incorporó un poco y la chica llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, desde donde lo miró sobre el hombro y sonrió de forma casi demoníaca – te espero – siseó y cerró tras sí el trozo de madera.

Como si tuviese en resorte, el hacker se incorporó y corrió hasta la cocina, donde tomó todos los trastes sucios y los colocó de modo rápido y ordenado en el lavavajillas, colocó detergente fragancia limón y lo encendió. Corrió a su cuarto y se observó en el espejo, para sonreír, acomodarse un poco el cabello y colocarse un poco de desodorante.

Caminó hasta su puerta y abrió lentamente. Todo estaba en penumbras a causa de las gruesas cortinas negras cerradas completamente, por lo que solo pudo distinguir una figura de espaldas a él, sobre la cama. Cerró y sus ojos se adecuaron al instante a la escasa, casi nula, luz. Avanzó con sigilo hacia la cama, notando que Mello vestía algo negro, que cubría su piel escasamente, descubriendo zonas de las que sus ojos no podía separar. Se quitó las botas de combate y avanzó hacia el centro de aquella cama de casi tres plazas. Planeaba poder hablarle, tratar de expresar primero en palabras cuánto la amaba y que quería cambiar, pero todo quedó en el querer, ya que, al Mello inclinar un poco la cabeza y dejar su cuello expuesto, se abalanzó sobre él como vampiro sediento. Besó con delicadeza el tierno cuello de la chica, arrancando un fuerte suspiro de aquellos labios finos. De la cintura la acercó a él, bajando de modo suave hasta su hombro, volviendo a subir luego de unos escasos segundos.

- Te amo –susurró causando que la piel de la rubia se erice. Mello comenzó a moverse lentamente, volteándose.

- Yo igual, te amo, Mail Jeevas – dijo al quedar de frente al chico, que parecía contener algunos suspiros con dificultad.

- Dime tu nombre, por favor – de pronto, suplicó, notando que él no sabía _su verdadero nombre_ – el verdadero, el de la mujer que tengo enfrente – pidió avanzando, mirándola predador. Ella se fue acostando de a poco, sin dejar de mirara aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la hipnotizaban. Sintió su espalda sobre la cama y a Matt sobre ella y, antes de que sus labios colisionen, susurró:

- Michelle…

Se besaron lentamente, pero con fuerza y pasión, sintiéndose el uno del otro. Se abrazaron, protegiéndose y reteniéndose del resto del mundo. Se tocaron, dejando firmas sobre sus cuerpos que aseguraban que no eran de nadie más que de ellos. Se sintieron, solo para poder conocerse entre ellos, queriendo burlarse del mundo por tenerse el uno al otro en ese momento.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, entre amores y pasiones, pero dejando finalmente que el cansancio los venza, después de todo, luego de la tercera vez consecutiva, debían detenerse a descansar por un momento, aun que sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí son más de las 12, así que solo me iré diciendo que... si desean, comenten...<strong>

**Besos y gracias por los reviews a Elle0105; Hikari Blossom; Chibi-tan y Scar... Bienvenidos a los nuevos!**

**Los espero (En sus reviews, claro está)... **

**Ayiw... **


	6. La noche espera

**Hello!**

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo y a pesar de todo... he tenido algo de tiempo hoy y decidí subirlo... XD**

**Bueno, a las personas que decían que el capítulo anterior era el final, NO, aquí estoy con otro y vienen varios más... **

**¿Les cuento algo?... *mira a ambos lados, desconfiada*... TENGO LA SECUELA LISTA! XDDD**

**Sip, este viene con secuela, pero si ni siquiera pensaron en cómo continuar este, ni se imaginan lo de la secu... A.A**

**Gracias a Chibi-tan; Hikari Blossom; elle0105; caperuzita roja; y Scar... ME HACEN MUY MUY MUY FELIZ SUS COMENTARIOS... me alegran los días... :')**

**Bueno, volviendo a esta parte... Espero de corazón que les guste... Me esforcé mucho en horas de clase para hacerlo... (ni se nota que me va bien en la escuela ¿No? )**

**Pero, la vida es corta y este capi no tanto... así que ¡BUEN PROVECHO!**

* * *

><p>La noche espera...<p>

* * *

><p>El reloj del living avisó la hora:<p>

08:00 p.m.

Mello despertó con las suaves y melodiosas campanitas del aparato. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, notando que tenía a alguien durmiendo sobre su pecho. Sonrió y mordió su labio inferior al notar lo devorable que se veía Matt aún dormido.

Pensó en todo lo que había hecho el chico para ganarse su confianza; en todos los pequeños detalles que había tenido hasta el momento, y en lo afortunada que era, ya que sabía que Matt la _comprendería_ cuando hablasen de _ello_.

Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo abrazó con cuidado, acercándose para besarlo delicadamente, pero una presión extra en su boca le hizo notar que su príncipe había despertado.

- Perdón, te desperté - dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Matt negó con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, mi reina - dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Mi reina? ¿A qué vienen esos nombres? - preguntó algo enojada.

- Nada; si no quieres no dirá nada más, sol de mi vida, luz de mis ojos, amor de mi existencia, razón de ser respirar y motivo de ser feliz - recitó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

- Yo... Matt... es que... - se avergonzó, haciendo sonreír a Matt enternecido.

- Dime - la animó besando sus cuello, arrancando un suspiro de sus labios.

- No es que me moleste... pero... ¡Ngh! - gimió al sentir que la mordía suavemente -... p-prefiero que me digas Mello, solo Mello...

- ¿Entonces yo puedo...? - esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo en vacilar; miró a Mello, que afirmó con la cabeza, diciéndole que podía continuar - ¿T-te puedo decir... mi Mello? - preguntó con temor. Mello se extrañó - Es que... yo siempre he querido que seas de mi pertenencia, pero sé que no eres de nadie... y que yo...

- Matt - lo interrumpió - yo siempre he sido tuya - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El chico sonrió, en serio feliz.

- Eres mía - dijo con solemnidad, con respeto y orgullo - Creo que yo no debo decir nada - comentó luego. Mello lo miró recelosa - Tú sabes que mi trasero te pertenece desde mis 7 años - le recordó y Mello rió.

- Yo... había olvidado tu promesa - dijo divertida; Matt se incorporó comenzando a buscar su ropa por el suelo.

- Yo jamás lo he hecho - dijo y al notarlo, Mello ya tenía una remera sobre su cuerpo, la suya, y claramente había ropa interior también bajo ésta - ¿Cómo te vistes tan rápido? - preguntó sorprendido y la chica rió, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Debí aprender desde pequeña a cubrirme a prisa para que no se note que soy diferente, debí acomodar mis horarios de arreglo a los que parecieran de niño - dijo sacando los pies de la cama - fue y seguirá siendo una ardua labor - comentó mirando seria la alfombra. Matt la miró sorprendido.

- P-pero... ¿Seguirás actuando como varón? - preguntó rápido; creía que a partir de allí todo cambiaría.

- Matt, debo hacerlo - dijo y la expresión seria del chico le hizo entender que no la comprendía - Déjalo, no lo entiendes...

- ¿Por qué te haces pasar por varón? - preguntó serio. La chica quedó estática - ¿Mello? - la llamó.

- No lo entenderías... - susurró de inmediato, poniéndose de pié, queriendo salir de allí. Matt la vio desaparecer tras el marco de la puerta y tomó su celular. Dos minutos después salió del cuarto buscándola, encontrándola mirando el atardecer sentada en el enorme marco de la ventana principal de la sala de estar.

La miró, tratando de encontrar algo en el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio, ya que la luz y el ángulo permitían que fuese casi un espejo. Al acercarse un poco, solo distinguió nostalgia en esos zafiros.

La alcanzó, para alzarla y sentarse él en su lugar, sentándola a ella en sus muslos. Matt levantó las piernas en el marco, formando una cuna con su cuerpo, dónde la rubia se acomodó y acurrucó. Quedaron varios minutos en silencio, observando el atardecer abrazados, tranquilos, enamorados. Unos toques en la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos.

- ¿Quién será? - susurró Mello, algo molesta por la interrupción.

- El repartidor - dijo; ella se extrañó - pedí comida chica ¿Gustas? - invitó sonriendo.

- ¡SI! - gritó y se puso de pié, corriendo a la entrada. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un muchacho que la miraba con ojos enormes, de pies a cabeza - Buenas - saludó y tendió la mano para recibir el pedido, contenta de poder comer su comida favorita. El joven tendió los paquetes con cara abobada, sin despegar sus ojos de la chica - pasa, ahora busco para pagar - dijo entrando, completamente concentrada en su comida. El chico entró acomodándose el cabello, sintiéndose un afortunado Don Juan. No había nadie a su vista y de una puerta apareció la chia de nuevo, con varios billetes en sus manos - Aquí tienes y gracias - dijo y sonrió, pero borró de inmediato su expresión al notar la del tipo.

- ¿No quieres algo de compania, hermosa? - dijo lascivamente, mirándola lujurioso. Mello abrió los ojos como platos, confundida y algo asustada. Fue entonces que recordó que no estaba como varón. Comenzó a retroceder de modo inconsciente, y el tipo a avanzar amenazante, pero no logró moverse mucho, que una mano fuerte sobre su hombro lo detuvo e hizo girar brusco.

- Fuera - gruñó lentamente un pelirrojo, arrastrándolo a la puerta, donde le metió el dinero en la boca de un golpe y, de una patada, lo sacó del departamento, literalmente hablando.

Matt caminó hasta la sala y Mello se apresuró a su encuentro.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó mientras la abrazada. La chica negó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- ¿Ves, Matt? - dijo con voz contenida - Por esto no puedo ser chica - dijo aguantando las lágrimas - A una chica sola no se la respeta ni escucha, en el símbolo de la fragilidad y de la desvalidez - dijo ya temblándole la voz - Somos repudiadas, engañadas, apartadas, ignoradas, rebajadas, demacradas, descartadas, maltratadas, manipuladas, acongojadas, perjudicadas, inferiorizadas - dijo; Matt permaneció en silencio - Fue por eso que en un principio me hice pasar por niño. Recuerda, a las niñas, en el Wammy's House, no se las tomaba en cuenta nunca y a mi se me dio reconocimiento solo por ser "niño" - dijo bastante avergonzada - Haz memoria, me trataban mal por que podía hablar con fluidez con las niñas, pero... había veces que quería hablar con alguna chica, o siempre con los varones o contigo... mi naturaleza me pedía ciertas cosas que no le podía dar con libertad - dijo sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas escapen de sus ojos; las secó al separase del pelirrojo un poquito.

- ¿Dices que no puedes ser mujer por que la sociedad las ignora y las trata mal? - preguntó levantándole el rostro.

- A-ha - afirmó bajando las vista.

- No se si te sirva - dijo actuando indiferencia - pero me tienes a mí para defenderte a partir de ahora - comentó; Mello lo miró, sintiendo sus palabras resonar en su alma - Te prometo que no dejaré que nada te suceda ni que nadie te haga daño - y la chica sonrió. Él, entonces, se inclinó para besarla. El inmediato contacto de sus lenguas los hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos con lentitud hundiéndose a más no poder en la boca ajena. El aire se les hizo escaso más pronto de lo que querían, por lo que se separaron lentamente.

- Matty, gracias - dijo la rubia, produciendo una sonrisa en los labios del chico.

Matt notó que, pese a responderle con el mismo gesto, no había felicidad completa en sus ojos. No quería que esté triste ni incómoda ni nada, quería que se sienta bien, contenta, feliz. Pensó, veloz, en algo para distraerla.

- ¿Quieres cenar? - preguntó recordando la comida.

- Yo... no, lo lamento, Matt, se me quitó el apetito - dijo sonriendo, algo mejor.

- Yo, la verdad, si tengo hambre - dijo y la dirigió a la cocina tomándola de la muñeca. Se sentó y la atrajo hacia él, para sentarla en sus piernas.

Comió tranquilamente, rodeado de una extraña paz, poco coún de haber estado en aquella situación en otro momento; pero aún así agradeció al universo por eso: tener a Mello abrazada a él, acurrucándose en su pecho, suspirando en su cuello cada cierto tiempo. De reojo, casi al terminar su precaria y extraña cena, notó que la expresión de la chica no era la más alegre, que aún debía estar mal por lo del repartidor-pervetido ese, por lo que pensó con velociddad. Una idea apareció y sonrió.

- ¿Mi amor? - la llamó con voz amelocotonada; La chica lo miró alzando una ceja - ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta juntos? - preguntó; los ojos de la chica brilllaron entusiasmados - Te llevaré dónde tú quieras - agregó y una sonrisa de su parte lo deslumbró - Pero... deberás vestirte como yo te indique - finalizó y Mello se puso autmáticamente seria.

- ¿Qué planeas, Matt? - dijo, sospechando algunas de las ideas del chico, como esa vez que "lo" había convencido de que pinten el departamento. HABÍA RESULTADO MÁS QUE UN DESASTRE, UNA MASACRE.

- Nada solo quiero que seas TU - susurró y la chica lo miró, totalmente alarmada.

- PERO-PERO-PERO... Pero... ¿No crees que debería salir como... varón? - terminó con cara asustada.

- ¿Piensas que te puede pasar algo? ¿Desconfías de mí, acaso? - actuó a la perfección el "dolor" en sus ojos por la desconfianza de la rubia.

- N-no, Matt, lo siento; no quise decir eso, Cachorro - dijo verdaderamente arrepentida, volviendo a alzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Matt sonrió sin que ella lo note, volviendo a su máscara de sufrido.

- Hazlo por mí - suplicó con ESOS ojos de cachorro mojadito y con hambre.; Mello lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Depende de lo que me hagas poner - dijo sintiendo que se arrepentiría de todo eso.

- Vamos a ver tu ropa - dijo levantándose, cargándola. Caminó con algo de prisa a su habitación.

- Espera - dijo haciendo que el gamer la suelte; fue hasta su cama y debajo sacó una caja bastante grande, blanca con tapa - Esta es la ropa que me he comprado, de chica - aclaró abriéndola, luego de colocarla sobre la cama. Matt se acercó, notando de inmediato que todo era o negro, o ajustado, o brillante, o transparente.

- Son bastante... - no encontraba un calificativo que describiera lo suficientemetne bien todo lo que pensaba de aquella ropa.

- ¿Provocadoras? - trató de terminar.

- Eso se queda corto - dijo algo contraído. La escuchó reír, que a su pesar lo hizo sonreír a él.

- Mira, puedo ponerme esta mini y esta musculosa - dijo sacando dos prendas pequeñas, negras y aún así algo transparentes; a Matt le parecieron... DEMASIADO.

- N-no creo - dijo como meditándolo, a sabienda que no permitiría que se coloque ESO para salir. Se inclinó sobre la caja y notó de inmediato algo negro, ajustado, brillante, pero NO transparente. Eran unas calsas de cuerpo, bastante similares a sus pantalones "corrientes" - Esto - dijo mostrándoselo.

- ¿Eso quieres? - preguntó recibiendo la prenda.

- Si, es lo menos transparente que hay aquí - dijo sincero; la escuchó reír, sintiendo que los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Caminó, luego hasta una de las cómodas, sacó algo y, cerando, caminó hasta la salida.

- ¿Dónde vas? - quiso saber.

- Me cambiaré a en tu cuarto, mi baño está lleno de vidrios - dijo saliendo, Matt, encontrándole todo el sentido del mundo, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Volvió su vista a la caja y continuó su búsqueda, después de todo, aún que daba el torso de la chica por vestir. Buscó y buscó, pero no halló nada en verdaderas condiciones de ser usado, al menos nada que sea de su total gusto; al fallar eso, se fijó en el ropero normal de la chica, encontrando varias prendas para utilizar, que eran unisex. Entre las variadas remeras, encontró una musculosa blanca, se notaba que le quedaría ajustada, pero no era ni TRANSPARENTE ni muy osada, por lo que se conformó con eso. Sonriente, caminó hasta su cuarto, para tocar la puerta.

- Mello, ponte esto - dijo y la puerta se abrió muy poco, apareció una mano que le arrebató al prenda y cerró la puerta en seguida.

El chico suspiró y caminó para tomar de nuevo su comida casi terminada; acabo la suya y le tentaba demasiado la de Mello, a medio abrir, allí a su lado sobre la mesa. Luego de meditarlo, recordó que Mello le había dicho que no tenía hambre. Sonriente tomó la cajita y la abrió, pero su consciencia le recordó que había pasado una maña jugada su rubia y que la comida china seguía siendo de sus favoritas. Dejó finalmente el envase de cartón sobre la mesa lo más alejado de él que pudo y tomó una taza de café frío que había allí para distraerse; quedó con la vista perdida, pensando en quién-sabe-qué, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta mínimamente, haciéndolo voltear a ver a Mello. Abrió los ojos como platos y se atragantó con el café, causando la tos, que caiga hacia atrás, golpeándose la mollera.

- ¡Matt! - gritó la chica y corrió hasta él - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó inclinándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué traes puesto? - preguntó sin responder, incorporándose rápido.

- Lo que tú me dijiste - dijo comenzando a enojarse ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?.

- No-no-no - dijo moviendo las manos y cabeza en gesto negativo - yo me refiero a 'eso' - dijo señalando su busto y Mello notó que se refería a su ropa interior. Sonrió.

- Eso es mi corpiño - dijo con gesto inocente. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco, con gesto contraído - ¿Es que no te gusta, Matty? . preguntó sacando pecho, tirando los hombros hacia atrás.

- Eto... Yo no dije que no me gustase - dijo apartando la mirada. Mello sonrió aún más satisfecha y se puso de pié.

- Entonces, esto ya está - murmuró dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Matt se levantó y la chica ya estaba de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿Qué tienes allí? - preguntó notando su Eagle, bastante dinero, su celular y un chocolate.

- Solo lo vital - dijo colocándose la campera de cuero, guardando los objetos en sus respectivos bolsillos - ¿Vamos? - llamó al pelirrojo que se había quedado mirándola. De un salto se puso de pié, tomando su chaqueta beige y otras cosas.

Mello lo esperaba ya en el ascensor, con mala cara. Llegó algo agitado al tener que correr.

- Lo siento, debí cerrar con llave - se disculpó y oprimió el botón para bajar, al tiempo que se apoyaba en una de las paredes y acercaba a la chia, tomándola de la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces, Matt? - preguntó avergonzada, sin oponer resistencia.

- Solo quiero besarte - dijo sonriendo de costado.

- Alguien podría vernos - dijo apoyando las manos en los hombros del chico.

- Dos cosas; Una: eres mujer en este momento; Dos: no me importaría besarte, no me importa cómo te veas - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca; Mello entreabrió los labios, pero Matt dejó de avanzar al faltar menos de medio centímetro entre sus cavidades orales - Pero si no quieres, no lo har... - su frase quedó interrumpida por un fogoso beso de la rubia. Al encontrarse solo, aquella muestra de afecto se fue tornando más y más candente. Ya varios suspiros se ahogaban el las bocas del otro y la cercanía entre sus cuerpos era tremenda, cuando una aguda y leve campanita, anunció que estaban en el primer piso.

Se separaron y juntaron sus manos, sin quitar la vista el uno del otro. Caminaron por el pequeño hall, ignorando las miradas del conserje y del encargado; Salioeron de la puerta sin prestarles la mínima atención.

A penas estuvieron afuera, Don Horacio preguntó:

- ¿Acaso la rubia no era varón hace dos días, compadre?

- Con lo loco que está el mundo y avanzada la tecnología, se pueden hacer muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo - respondió el Señor Martín. Ambos afrimaron con gesto sabihondo.

Afuera, en medio de la oscura y algo fresca noche, un Camaro rojo, arrancaba veloz hacia una meta aún indeterminada.

* * *

><p><strong>Las personas que pidieron descripción, la tendrán dentro de poco, y se sorprenderán... (YA QUIERO QUE PASE ESA PARTE! X3)...<strong>

**Pero las dejo, debo ver todo el asunto de mi vestido para la graduación con mi abuelita, la quiero un montón y ella me hará mi vestido... (SI, ENVÍDIENME POR TENER DE ABUELA UNA MODISTA Y DE ABUELO A UN SASTRE, ME VIVEN HACIENDO ROPA Y ENSEÑÁNDOME! xd)... Así que...**

**Besotes, agradecería sus reviews y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo... **

**Ayiw...**


End file.
